The present invention generally relates to silicone hydrogel compositions useful as biomedical devices, such as contact lenses and intraocular lenses.
Polymeric silicone materials have been used in a variety of biomedical applications, including, for example, in contact lenses and intraocular lenses. Such materials can generally be subdivided into hydrogels and non-hydrogels. Silicone hydrogels constitute crosslinked polymeric systems that can absorb and retain water in an equilibrium state and generally have a water content greater than about 5 weight percent and more commonly between about 10 to about 80 weight percent. Such materials are usually prepared by polymerizing a mixture containing at least one silicone-containing monomer and at least one hydrophilic monomer. Either the silicone-containing monomer or the hydrophilic monomer may function as a crosslinking agent (a crosslinker being defined as a monomer having multiple polymerizable functionalities) or a separate crosslinker may be employed.
Silicone hydrogels combine the beneficial properties of hydrogels with those of silicone-containing polymers (Kunzler and McGee, “Contact Lens Materials”, Chemistry & Industry, pp. 651-655, 21 August 1995). Silicone hydrogels have been used to produce a contact lens that combines the high oxygen permeability of polydimethylsiloxane (PDMS) materials with the comfort, wetting and deposit resistance of conventional non-ionic hydrogels.
Monomers that have been found to be particularly useful for preparing silicone-containing contact lenses are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,136,250; 4,153,641; 4,189,546; 4,208,506; 4,217,038; 4,277,595; 4,327,203; 4,355,147; 4,740,533; 4,780,515; 5,034,461; 5,070,215; 5,310,779; 5,346,976; 5,374,662; 5,358,995; 5,387,632; 5,420,324; and 5,496,871.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,641 (Deichert et al) discloses contact lenses made from poly(organosiloxane) monomers which are α,ω terminally bonded through a divalent hydrocarbon group to a polymerized activated unsaturated group. Various hydrophobic silicone-containing prepolymers such as 1,3-bis(methacryloxyalkyl)-polysiloxanes were copolymerized with known hydrophilic monomers such as 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate (HEMA). These materials were used to produce lenses which had a low water content and a high modulus (greater than 300 g/mm2).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,995 (Lai et al) describes a silicone hydrogel which is comprised of an acrylic ester-capped polysiloxane prepolymer, polymerized with a bulky polysiloxanyalkyl (meth)acrylate monomer, and at least one hydrophilic monomer. The acrylic ester-capped polysiloxane prepolymer, commonly known as M2Dx consists of two acrylic ester end groups and “x” number of repeating dimethylsiloxane units. The preferred bulky polysiloxanyakyl (meth)acrylate monomers are TRIS-type (methacryloxypropyl tris(trimethylsiloxy)silane) with the hydrophilic monomers being either acrylic- or vinyl-containing. While the properties of these lenses are acceptable, the modulus of these lenses can be high, which may result in damage to the epithelial layer and poor comfort.
Designing silicone based hydrogels utilizing M2Dx as the base prepolymer has mainly involved copolymerizing the prepolymer with hydrophilic monomers, such as dimethylacrylamide and N-vinylpyrrolidone. Silicone is hydrophobic and has poor compatibility with hydrophilic monomers, especially when the M2Dx prepolymer is of high molecular weight. Poor compatibility results in phase separated, opaque materials. This can be particularly problematic when preparing hydrogels to be used as optically clear contact lenses.
Reducing the molecular weight of the M2Dx prepolymer can improve the incompatibility. Unfortunately, low molecular weight M2Dx prepolymers typically result in hydrogels of high modulus. This is a direct result of the higher crosslink density of these low molecular weight M2Dx based hydrogels.
In designing a low modulus silicone hydrogel based on low molecular weight M2Dx prepolymers, one approach can be to use high concentrations of hydrophilic monomers. The lower modulus for these materials is a result of the higher water content and lower cross-link density. The major drawback of this approach is that the higher water content materials possess lower levels of oxygen permeability, due to the lower concentration of silicone in these materials. The low levels of oxygen permeability are not suitable for continuous wear contact lens application.
Another approach in the development of low modulus silicone hydrogels based on low molecular weight M2Dx prepolymers is through the incorporation of the monomer methacryloxypropyl tris(trimethylsiloxy)silane (“TRIS”). Higher concentrations of TRIS results in hydrogels of lower modulus, but lenses made with high TRIS levels overall tend not to perform well in clinical studies.
The development of low modulus hydrogels based on low molecular weight M2Dx prepolymers may be accomplished through the addition of silicone macromonomers, such as those taught by Y. Kawakami in Polymer Journal, v. 14, p. 913, 1982. High levels of silicone macromonomer may reduce the modulus by lowering the cross-link density of the resultant hydrogel without a significant reduction in oxygen permeability. The major disadvantage of this route is that the methacrylate based silicone macromonomers are very difficult to synthesize. The synthesis of siloxane macromonomers requires several steps.